My Slender Sex-Slave
by CheshireCatIsBehindYou
Summary: just a sexy, perverted story... (Slentai, Slentaii, SLENTAIII! 3 ) Slenderotic games – and Slendy a vampire's subordinate toy! Hehehe. Heh.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Slender Slave**_

Continuation of Slender, the 8 pages - a hot hunt

~Contains lots of sex (SLENTAIII! :L ), vampires, Slendy a lil bit of blood of course.  
Slenderotic games – and Slendy a vampire's subordinate toy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_~Slendy's POV~_

Helplessness ... Defencelessness ... It was a pure thrill to me and made me feel emotions I had never felt before.  
Lust, heat ... and so much desire, it _hurt_already.

I couldn't believe, that I was the victim this time. Usually I was always the one in charge.  
_I_ decided about the fate of the ones who ran into me, they always feared me, trembled and I could hear their quick breathing and  
fast beating hearts.

Now I was the one, who breathed like that ... _I_ was the one trembling.  
But not just because of fear ...

_Because of this strange, hot desire_.

The red-haired beauty had tied me with a black ribbon to the car door and had stripped my upper clothes and now she was looking with hungry eyes at my smooth and muscular torso. Her red gazes seemed to go under my skin and I squirmed and pulled on the ribbons in desire.

"_Ah_! Mnh!"

I started moaning slightly, when she leaned down to kiss my chest and nibbled on my erect nipples.  
Her fangs on my sensitive skin, her wet tongue and silky, cold lips ...

God, that felt so incredible good!

I have never felt something like that before and I wanted more, _much _more.

Disappointed I squirmed again, when the young woman stopped her wonderful doings, I did not want this pleasure to end _ever_.  
"Nh ..."

I growled silently and the red-eyed just gave me a venomous smirk.

Shivers went down my spine, when the she clawed my skin down to my navel with her sharp long fingernails ... and even lower down...  
Not hard enough to make me bleed but this modicum of pain made me pant and gasp even more, I liked it so much.

"Hahh ...!"

My member stiffened already and I did not know how to react to that - she should have been my prey after all!

My natural instincts kept telling me to tear that girl to shreds, however I could not – and I did not _want_ to ...  
Nevermind if I really was in danger, it felt just too good ...

I stopped thinking about that, when I noticed how this beauty opened my belt with delicate, swift fingers to free my erection.

Stunned I stared down at her with no eyes, not daring to move or to make any noise. Just my shallow respiration was audible.

She grinned.

Suddenly, she touched my hard length and I arched my back hard, although it was just a simple touch with her fingertips.

"**Ah!**"

Nobody ever touched me down there ... Nothing ever made me feel this way ... I wanted more, I could not take it any longer ... and girl knew it.

"_**Beg** for it_.", she said abruptly with a nasty smirk on her pretty lips.

* * *

**Reviews please! Tell me how you like that! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

~Saya's POV~

„Beg for it, I know you can talk." I ordered him with a resolute voice and a grin on my face.

The Slenderman gasped and looked away.

He seemed to be kind of ashamed and embarrassed but I grabbed his jaw and forced him to look in my direction, straight into my lustful red eyes.  
Teasingly brief I stroked his sensitive, big and already swollen tip of his member with my thumb which caused him to moan out in surprise and lust.

"AH! ...Nh ... _Mnh_ ..."

My gaze was demanding.  
I leaned down and whispered hotly to him: "Do you want more, Slendy ...? Hmm ...? You know what I want to hear ..."

I felt him struggle with himself.  
He squirmed and pulled on my hair ribbon that tied his hands together, he was longing for my touches so badly, he couldn't stand it anymore - and finally I heard what I wanted to hear.

"Nh ... _Please_..."

His voice was low and deep, like black velvet but he spoke in a hushed tone.

The man was still fighting against his needs and desires, but he was about to give in.

As little reward, I gave him another stroke on his tip.  
"You can do that better ..."

The faceless breathed heavily and tried to rub his crotch against my hand somehow with no success.  
In the end he gave up and started to do what I wanted. He could not wait for it any longer; I felt his heat and smelled his delicious lust.  
I really became horny from all that ... The way he was lusting for my touches made me feel hot desire, just like him.

"Please ... Oh _please_, more ..."

His voice grew slightly louder and I wrapped my delicate fingers around his long, big member.  
He was so hard already, although I did not touch him that much yet. My dear toy was seemingly very sensitive ...

"Ah ...!"

Greedily Slendy moved his hips and I could not help but move my hand up and down his length. At first slowly, then I gained speed. My thumb stroked sometimes along his slit on his tip and I listened to his fast, panting breath. It made me so hot and I felt that I became wet between my legs.

"Ah ...! More! Faster ... P-please ...!"

I bit my lip in lust, seeing the Slenderman like that and making him squirm and moan so desperately was really erotic. My hand moved faster, massaged his hard erection until first drops of pre-cum trickled out of his swollen tip.

I started to spread his pre-cum all over his length and used it as lubricant  
The Slenderman was just enjoying everything, his body trembled.

What a delight.

I could not resist anymore ...  
I leaned down slowly, spreading kisses all over his his lower stomach, stroked his side with my free hand and gathered a purr.  
Then my strokes turned into a horny scratching and my kisses into hard bites - not too hard to pierce his delicious and smooth skin with my fangs, but hard enaugh to make him wince a little and also groan in lust and astonishment.

I almost reached his member with my skilled lips and I felt his curious yet nervous gazes upon me.  
Suddenly I gave his wet tip a brief lick and got rewarded by a repressed and silent scream of pleasure.

"**AH**!"

* * *

**I hope it's not too bad ... Reviews please, I wanna know what you guys think. :)**


End file.
